Totally Spider
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Wanting to get away from the scorn, with help from a strange voice, Naruto finds himself in another world without chakra, where he becomes interested in science thanks to the orphanage's headmistress, now thanks to his scholarship he managed to get into Beverly Hills High, where he ends up on a field trip to a genetics lab, who knows what'll happen. Up For Adoption.


**Here's something me and Dragon Sage God have been working on, I hope everyone enjoys it and that someone adopts it.**

**After sometime, I decided to do a little rewrite, since I realised that a crappy version of the Dark Suit wouldn't really work, so I went with something a little more simple but far more cooler, at least until WHOOP helps him out.**

**Totally Spider**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Beverly High**

The students were getting ready for a school field trip, though some of them weren't really paying attention since it was to a science lab, but the teacher was making sure everyone was organised, "Alright students, I hope everyone is ready for- Mr Uzumaki! Put that book away and pay attention!"

This caught everyone's attention, with the book in front of the blond's face coming down there standing, was Naruto Uzumaki with his glasses on, "Sorry teach, I was just looking over thermodynamics and trying to see if there was a way for-!" "Never mind that Mr Uzumaki, everyone is ready for this trip and you've got your head in a book!" The teacher interrupted, since he didn't want to listen to Naruto's science ramblings, even though sometimes the teacher feels Naruto should teach the class instead.

Now your probably wondering, why the heck is Naruto in Beverly High, wearing glasses and is a super smart nerd, well that answer is that at a young age of 7-8, Naruto was actually living in Konoha, in another dimension, but due to circumstances, he was thrown into this world and ended up in an orphanage, along with losing chakra, but because of that he now had to wear glasses, also with no-one holding him back Naruto got really into studying, namely science, which the head caretaker was happy for along with helping him eat right, unfortunately no-one wanted to adopt a geeky child, even if he was cute wearing glasses.

But because of his smarts he was able to attend Beverly Highschool, not only that he was even able to salvage and repair a Red Indian Scout Bobber, by looking around in junkyards and other places for parts, building it up from scratch, meaning that he was stronger than your average teenager.

Since he was now living in the Beverly High Dorms, along with thanking his luck for a single room, he can focus on his studies.

Anyway, the students managed to pile on the bus and arrived to the lab with ease, though Naruto was slightly nerd-ing out at visiting a genetics lab, though he tried to keep it to himself, unfortunately he had a big foxy grin on his face.

**Inside The Lab**

Naruto and the students were amazed at the sight of all the machines and chemistry that was happening, though something on the wall caught his eye, moving towards it he saw a strange looking spider, quickly snapping a picture with his phone, with the flash causing the spider to crawl away, Naruto continued with the rest of the students. (A.N. Spider-Man 2017 spider.)

The guide began explaining what they were doing, along with how they were experimenting on spiders to help mankind, with one of the students cracking a joke, "Why, so we can stick to walls and creep girls out!" Which caused the teacher to swat his arm for interrupting.

Though the guide just laughs, "No, nothing like that, you see, if ever a spider looses a leg, it's actually able to regrow the lost limb by moulting, then with time, the leg becomes stronger, now imagine if humans can have that ability, if ever a person loses an arm they can just regrow the limb, but at the moment we are still in the theory stage." (**A.N. I looked it up on YouTube it is possible for spiders to regrow a leg.**)

With everybody looking at the containers that were holding the eight legged creatures that were born in the lab.

The students were amazed at that, to find that spiders can regrow limbs was interesting, but that doesn't mean they'll be geeks, with a certain obnoxious girl's high pitched voice say out loud, "YEAH! But they're still icky creepy-crawlies!" Which caused some of the spiders to scurry in hiding.

With Naruto seeing this he leans down with a smile, while saying out loud so everyone could hear him, "Don't worry little guys, Mandy has that effect on all living things that aren't jocks or handsome guys!" Causing the students (and teacher) to laugh at what he was doing, though Mandy wasn't pleased.

The guide cleared his throat, getting the groups attention, "Alright everyone, let's continue the tour."

But what no-one knew was the spider from before had webbed down into Naruto's hoodie, while everyone was laughing at his joke.

They continued the tour, until suddenly, "OW!" Naruto slapped the back of his neck, with his teacher wondering if he was alright, "Yeah, I think a loose thread ended up stabbing me, will it be alright if I go to the toilets and check to make sure!?"

Getting the agreement, with the guide pointing out where to go, Naruto rushes to the toilets, looking green in the face.

Once inside, he began taking off his hoodie, until something fell out of it, "Hey, that's the spide_r that I saw befor...~_"

Suddenly he fell to the floor, out cold, though thankfully the floor was cold enough that it quickly shocked him awake again, since he also took his shirt off as well, "GAH! GOD that's cold, what the, oh yeah, that spider ended up-!"

Quickly getting up, Naruto looks into the mirror, with the image being blurry, slowly taking his glasses off, Naruto now realises that he could see without them, trying to look at where the spider had bitten him, he see's a red mark just on the back left side of his neck he spotted the bite.

Releasing a sigh, he says to himself, "(sigh!) Well there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, minus the sudden improved sight, but other than that, I feel great, better than ever."

What he doesn't know is that because of his Uzumaki blood, his healing was quite high, allowing him to heal from cuts and bruises very easily, but that spider bite and venom did something else to him.

Quickly putting his clothes back on, Naruto eyed the dead spider, he then quickly took a petri dish and put the spider inside it, making sure to put tape on it so nothing happens to it.

**Naruto's Dorm**

Once in his room, Naruto placed the spider in a jar, closing the lid, "What the, you're still alive, huh, guess I only stunned ya huh!?"

As it turned out the spider was still alive, scurrying around to try and find an escape, "Oh oh, don't even think about trying to get out of there handsome, your just lucky you have a ventilation jar that allows you to breath, so for now, you're staying put until I figure out what type of spider you are."

Though Naruto wanted to for some reason he felt really tired, though before he could go to bed he heard a buzzing sound, meaning a fly had managed to get into his room, the little annoyance flew past him, but Naruto managed to catch it, "Alright, here you go little guy, a snack for the night."

With that Naruto carefully unscrewed the lid, then quickly threw the fly into the jar, allowing the spider to catch it and enjoy it, "Okay, come tomorrow I'll get you a proper enclosure, where you can scurry around and web things up to your hearts content, along with getting bugs for ya to eat."

Naruto then collapsed onto his bed, only just making it.

**Few Days Later**

As it turned out, the spider had somehow given Naruto spider powers, it took him sometime to get use to them, since he was sticking to loads of places, but he got the hang of it, though at one point he became frustrated enough that he somehow "zapped" himself off the ceiling and on to his floor, making him realise he has lightning powers.

After that he got his "new" pet spider a proper enclosure at the front of his desk, which allows him to keep an eye on it from time to time, he then realises that even though he's got spider-powers he doesn't have webs, so using his scientific smarts, along with some old circuits and wiring, he managed to make his own web-shooters, along with using his past pranking skills in chemistry, he was able to make his own web-fluid that goes into them.

Though he remembered the doctor explaining that spiders can regrow lost limbs after moulting, but he wasn't gonna chance trying that out.

Once he did that, Naruto realised something else, that he could sense danger just before it happens, which alerted him when his prototype web-shooters exploded in his face, along with making the spider in the enclosure jump slightly.

After that, and cleaning up the mess, Naruto soon realised that if he does go public with his powers, he himself would be a walking dissection waiting to happen, so figuring he'd better make himself an outfit to hide who he was, he went to a few shops, managing to get a couple pairs of black jeans, black trainers, along with some red gloves, but as luck would have it, he also managed to find a red leather jacket with a high collar, once he got that, he looked it over and thought to himself, "_I'm SO glad the Headmistress from the orphanage taught me how to modify not only clothes but leather as well, this is gonna be sweet~_"

So after some painstaking time with needlework and a lot of plasters and bandages, not to mention a few curses that the matron from the orphanage would've not only tan his hide, but wash his mouth out with soap at the same time, he finally managed to modify the jacket into how he wanted it to be. (A.N. Last Stand suit.)

He also managed to find a red mask, which he managed to modify with some reflective white plastic lenses that he'd be able to see out off.

Looking himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but shrug slightly at the sight, looking towards the spider, which was busy devouring a cricket, "Yeah~, I know, this thing looks FAR to cheap and easy to be a proper suit, but it's better then anyone finding out about me having spider-powers... Maybe...!?"

With that, Naruto took the modified leather coat, gloves and mask off, while putting his normal clothes on and putting the gear in his backpack, "Alright, it's Sunday today, time to go into the shops and see if I can get any cheap electronics for a few upgrades and gadgets that I can come up with, who knows, maybe I can haggle a price."

**Later**

As he was walking, his electronic prizes in his bags, "Ha, I couldn't believe my luck, this stuff was a steal, figuratively speaking of course, an-!"

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck was tingling, until he looked left, "WHOA!? RUNAWAY SUSHI!?" Hoping backwards into an ally, with everyone too busy watching the sushi rolling down the street, along with three girls running on top of it.

Quickly crawling up the building, Naruto takes his everyday clothes off, and quickly puts his mask and gloves on, then his new and improved leather jacket, then webs all his belongings to the wall, "How about that, "Spider-guy's first day as a hero, stopping a giant sushi-roll", though this is a perfect test run for everything."

Once he was finished, he starts by leaping out of the ally and began web-swinging, being thankful that he tested it beforehand, once getting past the roll, the web-slinger saw an archway up ahead, quickly using his fast reflexes, he ran across the buildings, seeing a piglet running from the roll, he quickly fired a web-line to another building and swung towards the pig, saving it and putting it somewhere safe, "Alright little pig, best if you go home now!"

He then sprung towards the archway, standing in front of it, the girls on the roll were yelling at him to get out of the way, that is until he began making a giant web-wall on the archway, using a lot of webs.

Just as the sushi roll hit the webbing, the girls on top of it managed to jump off the roll and over the archway, Naruto quickly did a bunch of flips backwards, when he was a safe distance he then made a quick spread of webbing, attaching it to the archway, making it act like a safety sheet, which the girls landed in safely.

Though once they were safe, "EW! EW! EWWW! LIKE THIS STUFF IS STICKING IN MY HAIR!"

Carefully pealing the girls from the webbing, Naruto replied, "Yeah, sorry about that, but don't worry, like with normal webbing it'll dissolve in an hour or so."

Just as the blond was about to complain, the red-head was examining the webbing, "Incredibly, you somehow managed to make artificial webbing without any problems, how is that possible!?"

Naruto just replied, "Well, I do have spider-powers, the knowledge just came to me when I got them."

The dark haired girl then began fan-girling out, "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU A SUPERHERO OR SOMETHING!? ARE YA? ARE YA? ARE YA?"

Now getting a little uncomfortable, Naruto stepped back, "Um, ye~ah, I'm gonna go now!" Before the girls could ask anymore questions at their saviour, he quickly fired a web-line to a building and yanked himself away, since he wanted to get his stuff and get to upgrading and creating new gadgets for himself.

The girls just watched as the spider themed hero left, with the black-haired girl saying to the others, "By the way, I'm Alex!" Who was hoping to make friends.

**Naruto's Dorm**

Once Naruto had reached his place, after picking up his things, he took his mask, gloves and popping open the jacket for a more relaxed feel, "Hmm, ya know, this thing is pretty cool, but it could use some improvements."

"I couldn't agree more!"

Hearing the British accent, Naruto looked towards his chair, there, sitting in his chair, was a balding old man, having a smile on his face, "Though I must say, seeing you in action to save those girls was amazing, but like you said, there are room for improvements."

Naruto was completely confused, "Um, who are you, what are you doing in my room and how did you get in here in the first place!?"

The old gentleman simply chuckled, "Well young man, my name is Jerry, and I work for a secret organisation that works to keep innocent people safe, which is called, World Organization of Human Protection, or WHOOP for short, and I must say, it is surprising to find someone like yourself using your new powers responsibly."

Naruto was shocked, a director of a secret agency had found out about his powers, and he only used them to save those girls today, "Are you kidding me! You mean to tell me that in just one day, my identity was already revealed!"

Jerry just smiled, "Actually young man, we didn't know anything about you, since we were namely testing the three girls you saved, finding out who you were wasn't that hard, since the agency had most of their eyes on the girls."

Naruto ended up collapsing on his bed, "So you finding out was just a coincidence! (Groan!)"

Jerry simply nodded his head, "That's right, I'm simply here to offer you a position in the agency to help use protect innocent people, to become a spy if you want to simplify."

Hearing Jerry's offer, Naruto tried to think things through, he could get his hands on high-tech equipment, along with high-tech chemicals that might be able to improve his suit and gadgets, "Hmm, alright Jerry, I'll join WHOOP, but with a few conditions," Jerry nodded his head, wanting to hear the conditions, "WHOOP gets me a place, close to school, but isn't as cramped as this room, I'm tired of living in a dorm, the second part, WHOOP makes me a hidden base where I can work on my inventions and other things for my Spider-side, and third, WHOOP helps me with making new suits, with different modes to suite the mission."

Hearing the conditions, Jerry couldn't deny that they were simple and easy to do, "Very well Naruto, WHOOP will help out with a small house nearby, along with the base and other suits, since I'm sure the tech-people will enjoy helping you in those inventions, as long as you help in WHOOP missions, also as an added bonus you'll also gain payment for the missions that you complete."

Hearing this Naruto nods his head, "Great, also I want my identity a secret, even from the government that you work with, since I also want a normal life, well, semi-normal, since I've got spider-powers from that little guy!" Naruto points towards the spider, which Jerry seems to have gave a cricket.

Jerry looks at the spider in question, "Well, I must say I am surprised, I wondered what breed that little spider of yours was, but it didn't appear in any known category of arachnids at all."

Naruto just smiled, "That's because he was made in the genetics lab that my class visited a few days ago, I guess all the experiments they did on him changed him in someway, but as you see, I don't want anything to happen to him anymore, since I began feeling sorry for him, ya know, being poked and prodded and all, heh, it's no wonder he bit me!"

Though Jerry wanted to take the spider to see how Naruto gained his powers, he couldn't really deny what Naruto was saying, so instead, Jerry left it alone, "Alright Naruto, I understand, there's no need to guilt-trip me, I won't lay a hand on your spider."

Naruto smiled at Jerry, thanking the man for agreeing with him, "Well, how about we head off to WHOOP," Just as he pushed a button, the floor opened up, trying to suck Naruto into it, but just before the floor opened, Naruto's spider-senses went off and he jumped up and attached himself to the ceiling.

Though Jerry wasn't standing near the opening, once the floor closed back up, Naruto came down hanging from a web-line with a smile, "Didn't I mention that when I got these spider-powers I also got a sixth-sense that tells me when something dangerous is about to happen to me, which I call my Spider-Senses."

Hearing how he won't be able to get the drop on Naruto, since his sixth-sense would alert him, "(Sigh!) Fine, lets head off in my car since you'll just ruin my fun, who knows, maybe I can have a giggle when I WHOOP the girls to my office."

With that the two made their exit, using the window, once outside, they make their way to Jerry's car and arrived at WHOOP HQ, "Though Naruto, I think for future reference WHOOPing to the office is much faster than driving, though I suppose you would've arrived before me, so from now on I'll stay at the office, then when it's time for WHOOPing, I'll call ahead of time."

Naruto nods his head, seeing as Jerry went through so much as to actually meet him personally, he figured he'll WHOOP from now on.

**Jerry's Office**

Seeing the high-tech office, Naruto, in his cheap costume, was amazed at everything, though being in his costume he couldn't help but feel out of place, but until he gets a new upgraded suit, he'll just have to grin and bare it.

Once in Jerry's office, the man offered Naruto a seat on the couch across from him, "Well Nar- Young Man, since you're here, let me first say, welcome to WHOOP, as a little welcoming "gift", allow me to present to you," Appearing on a tray was a blue digital watch, "This watch may look like a normal watch, though it does tell time like a normal watch, but it's much more than that."

Jerry helps Naruto put the watch on his wrist, "With facial recognition, along with it basically being near indestructible, this little number has everything the spies here use even," At this part Naruto saw a holographic image of a suit, "A new and improved suit." (A.N. Marvel's Spider-Man The Dark Suit(Black Cat) PS4.)

Naruto, clicking on the suit, a bright flash appeared where he was standing, now instead of cheap and easy, Naruto's suit had loads of updated, high-tech upgrades, "Wait, why are the lenses moving with my expressions, whoa! you also gave me a voice modulator, I can understand that so no-one can recognise my voice, but why the lenses."

Jerry chuckled, "Why to distract your enemies of course, that way they don't see what your hands are doing, allowing you to fool them easily, but also it will stop the sun from getting into your eyes as well."

Naruto couldn't deny that the lenses could come in handy, Jerry continued, "But there is also more to it than that, the suit also has a GPS, heat-vision to allow you to see a person's body heat, echo-location and other things that you can add to it later, the claws on your fingers are purely for intimidation but can be used for cutting through windows, just in case."

After Jerry explained some of the suits functions, the man then sat behind his desk, "So tell me, since you don't want your secret revealed, what should you be called from now on?"

Naruto began thinking on what Jerry said, "Hmm, well, it'll have to be a Spider name, but something strong, how about Wolf-Spider, that has a dangerous edge to it."

Jerry nods his head in agreement, then told Naruto that it was time for him to return to his dorm and that the small house and base would be ready by ether tomorrow or the next day.

Naruto nods his head, telling Jerry that he was ready to be WHOOP'ed back to his dorm, when Naruto had left, Jerry had a contemplating look on his face, he hadn't told Naruto, but WHOOP's satellite had actually caught a scan of something entering their world via portal, which had turned out to be a 7 year old Naruto, but after a couple of years, Jerry saw how he was just an average little boy.

After his observation, Jerry saw that Naruto was a strong-hearted young man, even when he was 7 and in the orphanage, Jerry saw how Naruto helped as much as he could, so he decided to leave the boy alone, but he didn't know that Naruto didn't get adopted, but at least Naruto wasn't held back.

Though for now, who knows what the future will be like from now on.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a slightly improved version of Totally Spider, since I'm sure some of you thought the suit could've been better than a cheap version, so I went with the Last Stand suit, it may have a bad origin in the comics, but I felt it was perfect for a student that doesn't have enough money, so I went with trainers, jeans, gloves, mask and jacket, since it does feel more like a "first" suit instead of his last.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Totally Spies. **(Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
